Talk:Reading Order/@comment-72.173.239.157-20190708010620
001 B.C.E. approx Jotok (Man-Kzin Wars aka MKW vol 8)2 #002 C.E. approx The Coldest Place (Tales of Known Space aka TKS) #003 C.E. approx Becalmed In Hell (TKS) #004 C.E. Wait It Out (TKS) #005 C.E. Eye Of An Octopus (TKS) #006 C.E. How The Heroes Die (TKS) #007 C.E. The Jigsaw Man (TKS) #008 C.E. World of Ptavvs #009 C.E. At the Bottom of a Hole (TKS) #010 C.E. Intent to Deceive (TKS) #011 C.E. Death By Ecstasy (The Long Arm of Gil Hamilton or Flatlander) #012 C.E. The Defenseless Dead (The Long Arm of Gil Hamilton or Flatlander) #013 C.E. Pssthpok (Protector) #014 C.E. ARM & Other Short Stories (Flatlander) #015 C.E. The Patchwork Girl (Flatlander) #016 C.E. The Woman in Del Rey Crater (Flatlander) #017 C.E. Cloak of Anarchy (TKS) #018 C.E. approx A Gift From Earth #019 C.E. Interlude (Protector) #020 C.E. Vandervecken (Protector) #021 C.E. Protector (Protector) #022 C.E. approx Ethics of Madness (Neutron Star) #023 C.E. approx The Warriors (TKS) #024 C.E. approx Telepath's Dance (MKW 8) #025 C.E. approx. Echoes of Distant Guns (MKW12)2 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------) First Man-Kzin War – 2367-2420 C.E. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------) #026 C.E. One War for Wunderland (MKW10)2 #027 C.E. Pick of the Litter (MKW13)2 #028 C.E. approx. Misunderstanding (MKW13)2 #029 C.E. approx The Colonel’s Tiger (MKW7)2 #030 C.E. Madness Has Its Place (N-Space) #031 C.E. approx. Slowboat Nightmare (MKW8)2 #032 C.E. The Trooper and the Triangle (MKW12)2 #033 C.E. Choosing Names (MKW 8)2 #034 C.E. approx The Man Who Would Be Kzin (MKW4)2 #035 C.E. The Survivor (MKW4)2 #036 C.E. approx Two Types of Teeth (MKW13)2 #037 C.E. Trojan Cat (MKW6)2 #038 C.E. Galley Slave (MKW8)2 #039 C.E. The Corporal In the Caves (MKW10)2 #040 C.E. approx. A Darker Geometry (MKW7, expanded and published as stand-alone novel)3 #041 C.E. Tomcat Tactics (MKW13)2 #042 C.E. Deadly Knowledge (MKW14)2 #043 C.E. The Children’s Hour (MKW2)2 #044 C.E. His Sergeant’s Honor (MKW9)2 #045 C.E. The Asteroid Queen (MKW3) 2 #046 C.E. In the Hall of the Mountain King (MKW5)2 #047 C.E. The Music Box (MKW 10)2 #048 C.E. Three At Table (MKW11)2 #049 C.E. Grossgeister Swamp (MKW11)2 #050 C.E. Catspaws (MKW11)2 (Introduction takes place in 2406 C.E.) #051 C.E. approx. Treasure Planet (Man-Kzin Wars Stand-alone Novel)2 #052 C.E. The Heroic Myth of Lt Nora Argamentine (MKW6)2 #053 C.E. A Man Named Saul (MKW14)2 #054 C.E. The Marmalade Problem (MKW14)2 #055 C.E. Iron (MKW1)2 #056 C.E. Inconstant Star (MKW3)2 #057 C.E. Windows of the Soul aka Windows on the world (MKW9)2 #058 C.E. Pele (MKW9) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------) Second Man-Kzin War: 2449-2475 C.E. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------) #059 C.E. Heritage (MKW14)2 #060 C.E. Neutron Star (Neutron Star) #061 C.E. approx Destiny’s Forge (Man-Kzin Wars Stand-alone Novel)2 #062 C.E. approx Teacher’s Pet (MKW11)2 #063 C.E. approx Bound for the Promised Land (MKW13) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------) Third Man-Kzin War: 2490-2495 C.E. (approx.) (ended by the Wunderland Treatymaker) Fourth Man-Kzin War: 2500-2505 C.E. (approx.) (Ended with Covenants of Shast) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------) #064 C.E. Cathouse (MKW1)2 #065 C.E. Briar Patch (MKW2)2 #066 C.E. Hey Diddle Diddle (MKW5)2 #067 C.E. Aquila Advenio aka Foreign Legion (MKW12)2 #068 C.E. Procrustes (Crashlander) #069 C.E. At The Gates (MKW13)2 #070 C.E. Zeno’s Roulette (MKW13)2 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------) Fifth Man-Kzin War: 2575 C.E. (approx.) (Unofficial War) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------) #071 C.E. Lions On The Beach (MKW14)2 #072 C.E. approx War and Peace (MKW11)2 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------) Sixth Man-Kzin War: 2600-2618 C.E. (approx.) (Unofficial War) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------) #073 C.E. approx. Leftovers (MKW14)2 #074 C.E. approx Prisoner of War (MKW7)2 #075 C.E. approx Destiny’s Forge2 #076 C.E. approx Independent (MKW12) #077 C.E. A Relic of Empire (Neutron Star) #078 C.E. At the Core (Neutron Star) #079 C.E. Flatlander (Neutron Star) #080 C.E. The Handicapped (Neutron Star) #081 C.E. Grendel (Neutron Star) #082 C.E. The Borderland of Sol (Crashlander) #083 C.E. They-Becalmed (Juggler of Worlds aka JoW) #084 2650-2652 Fleet of Worlds #085 C.E. Ghost (Crashlander) #086 C.E. Betrayed (JoW) #087 C.E. Fly By Night (MKW 9) #088 C.E. The Soft Weapon (Neutron Star) #089 C.E. The Outsiders-Epilogue (JoW) #090 C.E. Destroyer of Worlds #091 C.E. Betrayer of Worlds #092 [2686 C.E. The Color of Sunfire (LarryNiven.net) #093 C.E. There Is A Tide (TKS) #094 C.E. Ringworld #095 C.E. The Ringworld Engineers #096 C.E. The Ringworld Throne #097 C.E. Peter Robinson (MKW10)2 #098 C.E. Ringworld’s Children #099 C.E. Fate of Worlds: Return from the Ringworld #100 C.E. String (MKW12)2 #101 C.E. The Hunting Park (MKW 11)2 #102 C.E. Peace and Freedom (MKW12)2 #103 C.E. Safe at Any Speed (TKS) NOTES | Edit